Conscience d'existence
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Il est aisé d'oublier ce qui est "réel" dans la Forêt Infinie. Un petit OS pour un défi en une heure.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Solipsisme" (on remercie les modos pour leurs thèmes… originaux, dirons-nous XD) en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**NB : Solipsisme (la def donnée par les modos):  
****1.A** Attitude du sujet pensant pour qui sa conscience propre est l'unique réalité, les autres consciences, le monde extérieur n'étant que des représentations.  
**1.B** Démarche du philosophe qui pose la subjectivité comme fait primitif et qui pratique le scepticisme radical face à tout jugement sur la réalité objective.  
**2.** Attitude d'une personne qui, dans son expression, sa création, sa vision du monde, privilégie la solitude de sa subjectivité.

* * *

Mercure ; la Forêt infinie.

L'immense simulateur de réalités qu'est devenu la planète porte bien son nom. Il est infini. Où que se pose le regard, il n'y a pas d'horizon. Seulement des masses lointaines d'un pan de la machine, flottant dans les interminables circuits d'un blanc laiteux des informations qui circulent. Pourquoi une "forêt" ? On parle bien "d'arbre de probabilité", alors pourquoi pas une "forêt infinie" ?

Les simulations ont une masse, un poids, une ligne temporelle, une logique et une destinée chacune. D'une simulation à l'autre, il peut n'y avoir qu'un atome de différence. Et le calcul, le résultat de l'avenir de cette simulation sera différent.  
Les Vex ont construit cette grande machine. Cela ne les empêche pas de participer aux simulations. Au contraire, ils testent, analysent et contrent les tactiques de leurs ennemis. Qu'il s'agisse de Déchus, de Cabals ou de membres de la Ruche. Cela ne les rends que plus efficaces, redoutables… presque inarrêtables dans la… "réalité".

Qu'est-ce que la réalité ? Après avoir pénétré la Forêt infinie, Osiris a douté longtemps de la réponse. Les créatures peuplant les simulations Vex étant aussi mortelles qu'à l'extérieur de la Forêt, il devenait délicat de faire la part des choses. Après avoir traversé des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de simulations où le temps et l'espace eux-mêmes étaient en flux, il avait perdu le fil du temps de "l'endroit d'où il venait". L'extérieur de la Forêt n'était plus "la réalité". C'était une réalité. Une parmi d'autres, mais c'était celle qui comptait le plus, car c'était dans cette réalité là qu'il y avait ceux qui l'avaient connu. Connu lui, non pas une image de lui venant d'une autre réalité.

Plusieurs fois, le Grand Osiris, l'ex-Commandant de l'Avant-Garde – exilé car devenu obsédé par les Vex au point de détourner les Gardiens de leur mission première –, l'Arcaniste qui s'est illustré à la bataille des Six Fronts, perdu dans l'infini des calculs de futurs possibles, avait douté de son existence même. Était-il un Gardien égaré dans les couloirs du temps ? Avait-il disparu de la réalité d'où il venait en pénétrant dans la Forêt ? Existait-il encore, de façon sûre et concrète, quelque part ? Pouvait-il affirmer ne pas faire parti de toute cette vaste machine qui voyait naître et mourir plus de réalités qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais compter ?

Il lui avait fallu des années, et l'aide précieuse de sa Spectre Sagira, pour parvenir à se convaincre qu'il existait toujours. Il pouvait regarder, étudier, apprendre des Vex, de leurs engins, de leur logique. Il pouvait penser, choisir, décider de lui-même qu'il allait fausser une simulation en levant son arme contre les créatures qui l'habitaient. Et surtout, il avait toujours pour lui cette soif inextinguible de Savoir. Cette curiosité qui le poussait toujours plus loin, qui lui permettait de chercher inlassablement, indéfiniment.  
Il lui était arrivé, quelques fois, de douter de l'existence de Sagira. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle pouvait le soigner ou le ramener à la vie. Il l'avait donc acceptée comme une extension de sa conscience ; une extension de sa réalité.

Cette vérité qu'il s'était construite s'effondra quand il appris à maîtriser assez la technologie Vex pour créer des simulations de lui-même. Il les avait créées pour qu'elles l'aident à explorer les futurs possibles. Ses copies, bien qu'uniformément dorées – et donc fondamentalement différentes de lui, physiquement – étaient capable des mêmes raisonnements que lui.  
En proie à la peur d'avoir lui-même détruit son existence, il réduisit les capacités de ses doubles : les simulacres ne devraient plus se considérer comme "Osiris". Elles ne seraient plus qu'une "copie de l'original", une extension d'Osiris, le "vrai".

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une réalité. La sienne.

* * *

Une interprétation sans doute fausse un peu d'Osiris, mais je trouvais que l'idée de cette "réalité" qui n'est possible qu'à travers sa propre conscience lui collait bien alors…


End file.
